


Burnt Sugar

by Katrandom



Series: The Misadventures of Jack & Gabe [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cake, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Feel-good, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Pure and simple, Romance, These men are massive dorks and you can't tell me different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrandom/pseuds/Katrandom
Summary: Jesse and Gabe return from a horrible botched mission just in time for Gabe to have a nice chat with the Strike Commander over a very important event he forgot.





	Burnt Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Burnt sugar is just caramel
> 
> Consider this an apology for the last two sobfests I wrote :)
> 
> I also felt really bad for putting Gabe through that ;o; Gabi forgive meee.

“Well… that could have definitely gone better,” McCree stated as he drug his sorry ass out of the jet.

Gabriel just grunted in response, his back spasmed he unloaded supplies from their last, and not so great, mission in Moldova.

“Look at it this way, kid; nobody died during the mission this time.”

“I mean true but- Oh shit, here comes Morrison,” Jesse grumbled. Sure enough stomping down the concourse was the oh so great Strike Commander, Jesse threw Gabriel a sympathetic glance before high tailing it to his quarters.

Gabriel groaned before dropping his gear in one of the rolling carts and turning to face the fast-approaching asshole. For once Morrison wasn’t in his usual uniform coat, which meant he was going to be even whinier that they interrupted one of his few precious days off.

“Reyes,” he grunted, coming to a full stop in front of the Blackwatch Commander, “A word in your office. Now.”

It took everything in his power not to beat the smug look of the Strike Commander’s face as the pair trudged off in towards the office, Gabriel privately bemoaned the further delay of a shower as they brushed through the doorway into his tiny mess of an office. His posture immediately tensed as he turned to Morrison, his face drawn into a scowl as he awaited the lecture over the botched mission.

What he was not ready for was being pulled into a soft kiss by a pair of arms wrapped gently around his waist. It took Gabe a moment to collect himself before he looped his arms around his husband’s shoulders and reciprocated.

“Thought you were going to be pissed about Moldova,” he muttered against Jacks lips before kissing him again.

Jack hummed as he untucked Gabriel’s shirt, his hands slid up to knead the sore muscles at his waist and lumbar, “I am, but that can wait till tomorrow.”

Hand deftly worked the tension out of Gabriel’s back until he was leaning heavily on Jack. A moan of raw pleasure escaped him as Jack worked his way further up his back, still placing kisses along his neck and jawline.

“ _Happy birthday to you,”_

Gabriel blinked as confusion contorted his face.

“ _Happy birthday to you,_ ”

Jack nipped at the side of Gabe’s neck as he slid one hand up to massage between his shoulder and the other down to knead his ass through his jeans. Gabriel moaned as Jack hit every sore spot in his body.

“ _Happy birthday dear Gabriel,”_

Papers fell to the floor as Jack slid him back onto the desk, the hand on his ass shifted to work the muscles of his thigh as the one between his shoulders traced his shoulder blade before sliding forward to run over the softened lines of his torso. Gabriel groaned into Jack’s shoulder as both of his hands began to knead the tender muscles in his legs.

“ _Happy birthday to you.”_

Gabriel buried his face further into Jack shirt to try and hide the look of embarrassment on his face. He’d been so caught up in this last mission he hadn’t even bothered to think about the time of year. A laugh rumbled in Jack’s chest as he stepped back.

“Did you forget your own birthday?” Jack asked, amusement coloring his words.

“No,” Gabriel lied, like a liar.

Jack smiled brightly as he went in for another kiss, this one had a bit more fire to it. Gabriel allowed himself to bask in his husband’s affection, taking note of everything he’d missed.

He slid a hand up to the back of Jack’s head; he got a haircut. Jack’s eyes looked a little bluer; did he get new contacts? The material of the shirt was a little stiff; new clothing shipment. He smelled like warm bread and sugar instead of the usual spiced cologne that permeated his office and coat; he has the day off. A hand slid down over Jack’s chest to his ribs, his heartbeat was steady and Gabe couldn’t feel his ribs; Angela changed his meds and diet again.

The one thing about the SEP that rubbed Gabriel wrong still was how different they all came out. Jack’s body held him in a constant state of fight or flight that helped him work fast and stay alert but it also gave him horrible, palpitation-inducing anxiety. It also made it horribly difficult to gain weight and keep it because his body used the energy faster than he could store it.

Gabriel, on the other hand was eerily calm most of the time, his heart rate was low and he had the patience of a saint but he worked at a slower pace and was analytical to a fault. His body burned energy at an incredibly slow rate, meaning that he wasn’t fat by any stretch of the imagination, but Jack adored how soft he was, especially in his mid-section.

Gabriel hummed as he finished his assessment and slipped his tongue into Jack’s mouth only to jerk back harshly to stare at the shit eating grin covering his face.

“Is that cream cheese frosting?” Gabriel demanded, as he gripped Jack by the collar.

“Maybe,” Jack said, stepping as close as he could between Gabe’s thighs.

“Morrison,” Gabe growled in warning.

“After you get the last of your paperwork done, you should really come up to the apartment,” Jack teased.

“What’s in the apartment?” Gabriel demanded as he jerked him closer.

“Blanket fort,” Jack whispered, pausing to raise an arm and flick Gabe’s nose, “Full of surprises.”

“And?!” Gabriel’s eyes held a wild and hungry look.

“Don’t want to ruin the surprise.”

Jack suddenly rolled out of Gabriel’s grip and winked before sprinting out the door faster than Gabe could slide of the desk to follow.

“Morrison!” Gabriel hollered as he shot out the door and past a very confused ninja who happened to wander by. The following pursuit through the halls of Overwatch and Blackwatch would be something that would be told at company parties for years because it was so stupidly epic (or epically stupid).

After knocking over Reinhardt, taking off the feather boa, and throwing the bowling trophy to a random agent, Jack managed to get into their apartment just as Gabriel tackled him to the floor.

“Where is IT?!” Gabriel yelled, trying to stay in character and hold back the laugh building in his chest even as Jack wheezed under him.

“C-counter,” he managed before lapsing into another uncontrolled fit as Gabriel skidded across the kitchen and into the cabinets.

“Ah HAH!” Gabriel declared as he grabbed a plate and tore the lid off the cake pan, inside was the Morrison family carrot cake, the best and most addicting food to ever grace this Earth.

Jack eventually managed to pick himself of the floor and walk over to where Gabe was eating. He wrapped his arms around Gabe’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

“Good?”

All Jack got in response was a moan and a nod. He laughed and nosed the base of Gabe’s neck before crossing the living room and sprawling on the couch.

“Now go shower, you smelly heathen.”

Gabe grumble unintelligibly before dragging himself of to the bathroom. He was pleasantly surprised to find a new oversized towel and a brigade of fancy soap waiting for him. He took his sweet time showering, enjoying the heat of the water and getting every nook and cranny clean before stepping out.

He shuffled over to the sink to brush his teeth for the first time in a week, he tried not to gag as he popped open his toothpaste and set to work chipping off whatever gunk was in there; Jack was a crazy man for kissing him. Next came the tedious and precise trimming down of his goatee with the new razor he found in the drawer. Once he was done he slipped back into the bedroom.

The air in the apartment was cool on his skin as he walked back into the living room in the new pajamas he’d found on the bed. It smelled like Jack had spent a few hours cleaning with the windows open while he baked. Warmth spread in Gabe’s chest as he rolled over the top of the couch and directly onto his human body pillow.

“You smell much better,” Jack mumbled as Gabe slid a hand across his face and pulled him into a chaste kiss.

“Mmhm, now what was this about a blanket fort of surprises?”

A soft smile warmed Jack’s face as he slid out from under his husband’s bulk. He motioned for Gabe to take his shirt of before grabbing a bottle of lotion off the table and moving to straddle his back.

The next half hour was nothing but pure unadulterated bliss for Gabriel. Broad hands worked every square inch of his back, gliding up and down the side of his spine and working out every kink in his muscles. Jack’s hands danced around even the most minor scrapes and bruises in a show of dexterity to keep Gabriel from experiencing any discomfort.

Once Jack was satisfied with his efforts to make his husband boneless he pressed both palms on either side of his spine and pushed down carefully. The resulting explosion of cracks was immediately followed by a muffled groan of relief.

“Feeling better?” Jack asked quietly as he dusted kisses across Gabriel’s shoulders, he received a slow nod in response, “Ready to build a fort?”

Gabriel turned his head so he could look up at the giant dork pinning him down to the couch, “What the hell kind of question is that? Of course I’m ready to build a goddamn blanket fort. I was born ready.”

A smile broke across the Jack’s face as he slid off and went to the guest room, “I have the supplies it in here but first I need to give you the big present.”

Gabriel watched as Jack dramatically opened the door and stepped in, the sound of him crawling on the carpet and cussing flowed out before he came back to the doorway with a large box.

“Do I get a hint?” he asked as Jack set the box in front of him.

“It’s to help clean-up your ice cream bowls you like leaving all over the place before they mold.”

Gabe huffed but held back a comment about Jack’s own habit of leaving half full glasses laying on every available surface. Carefully, he ripped through the piece of tape holding the box lid together

“Jack, no,” Gabe whispered as he peered into the box, “Jackie, no.”

Jack watched smugly as his big, mean, murder machine picked up their new tiny, furry, murder machine.

“The cat down in the kitchen had kittens,” Jack stated as he watched Gabriel cup the black kitten in his massive hands as though she were made of glass, “She doesn’t have a name yet.”

Gabriel turned to Jack with big watery eyes, he looked like a little kid who got a kitten for Christmas.

“I’ll name her Gloria,” Gabriel whispered as her turned Gloria to face him, “So when we need to get her stuff we can say it’s for Glory.”

Jack stifled a laugh as he pulled Gabe closer causing Gloria to give an indignant squeak. Both men looked at her and their hearts melted when she began to purr as loud as she could in Gabe’s arms.

And if two men of the most powerful men in the world fell asleep in a blanket fort with a tiny kitten between them and an empty pan of carrot cake on the floor, then nobody needed to know about it.

(But somehow Ana still had pictures.)

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme share some head cannons my dudes because I feel like garabage.  
> \- Everybody in Overwatch has oversized hands, yeah? Big hands = Killer massages  
> \- Jack and Gabe are totally that older couple that still acts like they are dating even though they’ve been married since the beginning of time.  
> \- Ana and Jack are scrapbook buddies. She gets the pictures and he builds the books.  
> \- Jack loves running but as he and Gabe get older it gets harder on their joints so they pick up swimming. (and water Zumba)  
> \- Gabe, Ana, and Jack are so comfortable with each other they have like no boundaries. Anything goes. Ana’s asleep half naked with Jack? Oh well, as long as there is room for Gabe. (I don’t ship them romantically tho :/ but I support those who do) Torb and Rein are almost the same way.
> 
> As always, kudos are loved and comments are adored. Tell me if you have any cute head cannons! I'm excited to know them!


End file.
